Irony
by R.ri
Summary: Mature.If immature than please DO NOT READ.
1. Prologue DARK innocent

Prologue; DARK _**innocent**_.

It cannot be someone whom is just part of the little army that they have, who holds hardly any power except being used as a bellhop. It has to be someone that of course doesn't hold 'too' much power or strength within.

Someone capable of opening a wound that isn't fatal. That bleeds greatly but without causing a quick death, no coz what we want, need, crave for is a slow painful, merciless death to all of them. As they go crazy and conspiracy against each other to figure out the messed up enigma that was created for them.

Yes, someone that will leave a great impact on many yet on none. On a typical and tedious day to come for the world called Earth.

Life to some is created and thrived on irony.


	2. Chapter 1 An average BORING DAY

Chapter 1. An average **BORING DAY**.

"All members of the Justice League come to the Promenade immediately, this is not a drill. I repeat ALL MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE REPORT TO THE PROMENADE IMMEDIATELY."

_What do you thinks is going on?_

_There must be something big happening on earth to call all of us up here._

_Come on, I was in the middle of a date._

_Don't they usually have a meeting than consult us?_

_They all look as confused as us._

_What's going on?_

_Why were all of us called up here? Is there an attack going?_

_What's going on?_

_I was just on earth! What's the point of this meeting if no one is getting attacked?_

_I hope mom is able to take care of him. _

J'onn J'onz took a deep breath as over 144 members in the Promenade announced unconsciously to him their thoughts about their 'emotional' state of not understanding the situation and wanting to understand why they were called in for.

J'onn J'onz smiled at the ability to which humans have, that whenever they were placed in a situation that was uncomprehending to them they act as children whom are curious to everything around them only to be too shy to speak their own thoughts.

_Are you serious? I was finally getting some and I have to be called up!_

That very smile from J'onn J'onz face disappeared at the ability of humans being capable of not just acting like curious little kittens but mutts that couldn't keep themselves from impaling the opposite to the same gender that has been near them less than a minute. _"Oh the irony of being a human" _Was the only and single thought that came from the Martian man hunter own mind.

The Promenade was the inverse of a stadium without the seats. The performers or the top nine Justice League full-on members were on another floor looking down, to a floor that held every other member of the league. While the nine looked down on them, the rest looked upon them with that very same curious kitten expression only being hidden by masks, paint, hats, or anything to nothing imaginable to the human and alien mind.

Red Knee length boots walked across the steel and the many unknown alien metals that made up the floor to whist stand the attack of any or all types of nuclear bombs. They stopped at a railing that if you were too follow from either side you would end near stair cases that would descend to the platform on which every other member of the league was standing on.

Strong calloused hands gripped the railing as their destination had been met.

Quite. Peace and Quite. Not a soul would dare _think _while Superman spoke. The alien man-hunter grinned at the peace bestowed upon his mind.

"The reason to which you were all gathered here without a forewarning from J'onn J'onz and I was in the last 7 minutes there were several attacks in 6 different locations around the world." Turning to his left, far off into the distance away from the staircase there was a giant screen that one would see in a movie theater. All of a sudden, that very same flat plasma screen was turned on showing images of various locations.

On the many mountains of Mount Sinai Egypt,

The Dome of the Rock, Jerusalem Asia,

Near the Capuchin Catacombs in Palermo Italy,

The many Hill of Ares in Athens to Attica Greece,

On the outside image of the Lausanne Cathedral in Lausanne Switzerland,

And the vast green of Knowth in the depths of Meath Ireland.

All locations were at the process of being destroyed while people ran for their lives, screaming shouting in different tongues. The images were shrunk so that they all fit within the screen to watch simultaneously as the images progressed along.

The images were _HORRID._

"Now whoever is doing this was able to create this type of damage in less than the seven minutes will more like the eight minutes it took us to gather, So we need to act promptly and structured. What is going to happen is that we are going to split up into teams. The leaders of the team are Batman, Green Lantern, Aqua man, The Flash, J'onn J'onz, and lastly Wonder Woman and I as one group. Each group will be given a location and follow certain protocols, to figure out what is going on and why."

The images changed from their gruesome sights to those of the teams with pictures of the leaders and the members whom were in that group with the destine location. Members moved out towards the various teleports to earth.

In the Monitor Womb of the Watch Tower Green Arrow, Atom, Hawk man and Black Canary carried out with their special intermission by keeping everyone connected and sighting locations and people that needed help.

**Lausanne, Cathedral in Lausanne, Switzerland.**

The Lausanne one tower was not attached to the Cathedral that it was once part of before the attack. The tower now lay in the middle of the street a few blocks away from the Cathedral in the middle of the town square. Houses, shops, cars everything in site was crumbled to dust some places that were destroyed were a flamed. The smoke roused from the many fires, making the destructive site more painful to watch.

Batman made his way pass the main street of the square walking pass the tower or peak of the Lausanne Cathedral during the dark day. Seeking any clues on the situation or Vigilantes that may have been responsible of the terror caused to the town. Only seining none as his team helped those in need.

**The Capuchin Catacombs in Palermo Italy**

The Flash moved as fast as his legs could carry him as he created a miniature tornado around the town of Palermo to cease all the fire from all the buildings that were a burning. Coming to an abrupt stop Flash, coughed and kept coughing from all the consumption of Carbon Dioxide. Leanings all his weight forward on his knees. Flash took in some of the fresh air that was no longer polluted by the smoke that he cleared. Flashed, inhaled, two powerful, long, deep breaths.

"Flash you alright?"The voice of the Black Canary went through the communicator. Taking a last breath Flash stood up from his leaning position and answered.

"Yup never better Canary." Was his ultimate reply to watchtowers intermission group.

"Good cause you're wheezing was really starting to get to me." Was the snarky reply of the Green Arrow.

"Yeah will no one-_**OH MY GOD!**_" Flash was in a building that was half destroyed half standing up by a mere miracle. But that wasn't what got his attention. There was a giant hole on the floor of the building so anyone could see the basement from the first floor. Within the basement there were holes, long rectangular, holes against the wall, As if they were crave out coffins. But what held the Flash attention the most was, no, were the bodies that were within those craved out coffins.

The skeletons were wearing medieval type of style cloths; they were dirtied, rugged, and torn. The hands of the skeletons were crossed in front of them as if holding their male-if they were male, parts while the skull hung leaning forwards as if in any minute they would fall forward and shatter on the gradient floor. Each face of the skull had an emotional expression some looked scared with their black holes wide in a void without eyes. Others had their yellow rotten teeth showing in grins to mocking everything that was going around them. The basement looked like a catacomb.

"Flash come in Flash, Flash. What going on? FLASH!"


	3. Chapter 2 Liquefied, crystallized METAL

Chapter 2. Liquefied, crystallized **METALIC **snake.

**The many Hill of Ares in Athens to Attica Greece****,**

10 minutes before the attack.

Abbeline Callis was a born and raised Athenian whom had never set foot outside her country borders. Being a recently grad from collage, Miss Callis was your everyday typical forgettable type of girl. Average height of 64 ½" a body weight of 135 pounds that had no extra curves just the typical banana figure. Different shades of dark waves of brown hair sat on top of her head. Her eyes had a light vivid of brown shown with curiosity only to be held back by her timid and shy personality. She was the typical forgettable type of girl.

Five minutes before the attack.

She drove down the many streets of her home town traveling towards her new job location, Kallithea. The sky was dark out the sun only two hours before rising at its supposed time at 6.30 am. She had woken up early to set for her long trip to her new home.

There were a few cars on the road but not enough to cause any type of traffic jam but enough that people could not speed past each other to get to their destination much faster.

Miss Callis a recent grad turned towards her iPod connected towards her car radio speakers. One hand stayed at the car steering wheel while the other searched for the gadget on the passenger seat where her phone, purse, makeup, books, apartment keys were all jumble up together in a mess.

Letting a huff escape her lips, Miss Callis turned to look at the seat next to her to get a better view of her IPod.

"Όταν….?" _(Where)_

A car that was three feet in front of her went flying and crashing behind her car into another heating it. The impact caused the front of the car to go down while the rear went up at an angle from the collision. The passenger behind Miss Callis dies quickly.

"Τι!" _(What)_

More and more cars that were in front of her were pulled into the air and sent crashing to the roads' highway or to other cars near. With a piercing scream, Miss Callis looked up as she grabbed on to the steering wheel while her car was lifted into the air and hurled into another car. Whose passenger was trying to get out, So that he would be able to make a run for his life. Only to be killed in the fire from the explosion from the two cars strong collision. Killing Miss Callis in the process and making her late for her new job in Kallithea.

**Meath, Ireland. The green fields of Knowth. **

The town was destroyed. Every prized ancient castle was in ruins. The many fields of Ireland had many giant holes with fire surrounding the outer shells of the holes while burning the grass. Many people ran in the streets, looking for shelter or seeking family members that lived near to bring to protection under their shelter homes. Manny cried as their homes were destroyed in the wreck and their beloved ones laid in a pile of blood or piles of dirt from a home caving in on them. Light posts flickered on and off as they were horizontal on the ground or on old fashioned cars from the late 60's.

"D'iarr duine éigin cabhrú liom le do thoil, Mamaí. Daidí. Duine éigin cabhrú liom le do thoil!" _(Someone please help me, Mommy. Daddy. Please someone help me!)_

Wonder Woman lifted the many small debris of the house that caved in on itself and was surprised at finding a four year old dark hair and green eyed Irish boy, hidden within a kitchen sink cabinet, crying hunched up in his pajamas. Lifting him up into her arms, Wonder Woman turned around examining the surrounding debris of the three floored house now reduced to one floor. Searching for any survivors related to the boy, only finding none within the home.

Looking at the scared boy cradle in her arms she made her way into the street where there was a medical team ready.

Wonder Woman made way pass crushed tables, glass, wood, clothes and blood. She put her hand on the boy head to keep him cradle within the curve of her neck to shield him from the death of his beloved one's as she made her way past there carcass.

Behind her a light bluish crystal like goo, slithered on the debris on the ground following meters behind Wonder Woman. Separating many times as it followed Wonder Woman in different paths. Slowly the multiple, goo like crystal pulled themselves up like a snake until they were floating in the air in the shape of a bubbly blob behind Wonder Woman whom had not taken notice.

So much sound from the crackling fires, cascading waters, people screaming, buildings falling, shouts as team members tried to communicate in the dire situation. Wonder Woman tried to soothe the cries of the young boy held in her arms. Gently rubbing his back and allowing him to mourn the death of his family by shedding rivers of tears on her neck.

That she did not notice a sharp sheathing sound behind her until it was too late.

The crystals formed into a harden ball in mid air, only to explode in piercing arrow s to one target. They created wholes within the body as the body slowly fell backwards, as if time had slowed down. The liquid pulled itself into the many blood goosing wholes, as they traveled within the bloodstream blending rapidly within the DNA.

Wonder Woman didn't scream, she didn't have to, the minute the arrows pierced her; the young boy knew he was holding a corpse. Letting a scream he pulled his face away from her neck and watched as her face became pale, her veins became visible to him even in the current darkness, and a trickle of blood escaped her lips as she fell back wards onto the debris of the ruined home. Not once losing her grip on him as she died in front of him.

The young boy did the only thing he could as he laid on top of her. He cried for help, for his family, his dead savior and himself.


	4. Chapter 3 DEATH becomes the Illusion

Chapter 3.**DEATH **becomes the Illusion.

"Wipes we need MORE WIPES! ANYTHING THAT IS A; CLOTH, HURRY!"

There were at least six well known private doctors shuffling within a large emergency room in there blue gear trying and trying and trying once more on closing the gaping wounds that were letting excessive blood be pumped out from Diana's body as she lay on her stomach. Bright lights that would put the sun to shame hung closely to Diana's body above while doctors wiped the blood and stitched the wounds.

"We need more induction, raise the anesthesia."

"The is blood too thick-

"It has a bluish hue, we should examine it. There may be something with in the DNA"

"Doctor Monroe already took a sample. All we need to worry about is stopping the blood flow, keeping the blood pressure low and keeping her humming into a stable heartbeat."

Doctors moved around each other with such speed and grace one would believe they had one mind knowing whom was going to do what and when. A slow bell sound started to beep all round the room continuously. Every doctor froze not believing what they were hearing and when that second was over every doctor received his own brain back trying to save the patient from the oncoming death, bumping in to each other taking supplies from each other trying to find the factor of the jagged moment.

"THE OXYGEN MASK!" Every head in the room turned to the object that was attached to Diana's face that helped her receive clean bacteria free oxygen into her lungs. Only to see that it was filled with blood, _Diana's _blood. Slowly fluids from the mask were escaping and sliding down the cheek of Diana face that she was resting on.

"Take it OFF"

"She may have internal bleeding"

"Are you blind? There is no MAY? She HAS internal bleeding."

"We need to do surgery, at this instant."

"We need her on her back instead of her stomach."

"But were not done with the stitching, are attempts at stitching her up would have been futile and she'll only bleed out more!"

"We need to do surgery, at _this very instant_!"

FIVE WEEKS LATER. _(Practically a month)_

The Hall of Justice, there was an ongoing meeting.

"…the monks from that building in Italy knew about their basement being a home for the dead, a 'Catacomb' and so did the Government. So when Flashed found the building it was already a 'tourist area' or a 'historical' place for Italians and outsiders. So any one traveling to Italy could stop there and see the medieval time bodies of dead previous monks."

In a speed that was not necessary within the Conference room, Flash stood up and within seconds was besides J'onn J'onz. Standing in front of the Conference table giving the information about the Catacombs that was "re"-founded by Flash.

"You mean I was scared half to death, and almost lost my sense of smell because Italians find the…. The dead bodies within that building are chronologically important to them?"

Looking at the young man beside him, J'onn J'onz could only utter a simple "Yes" to the question.

"Will that is just _**fuck-**_"

"Could we _**please **_get on with this meeting, I have to be back at Gotham."

"Yes of course." Shuffling through a vanilla folder of paper J'onn J'onz was able to find several copies of the same piece of paper copied six times for the Justice League members at the conference table. Handing out the papers to flash as he _normally _walked back to his seat handing out to everyone one copy of the paper J'onn J'onz began his speech.

"We have recently finished cleaning out the rubbles, putting out fires and making sure everyone whom was caught in the cross fire was put to safety and taken care of by either the hands of their home land country or by their fellow family members. The rebuilding of homes will be taken care of by the countries own government and so is the personal life of young adults, children and anyone that may have become immobile from the attacks."

Taking a pause J'onn J'onz continued with his report.

"We had specialized groups within the six countries searching for clues that may have directed us to the reason to why the places were attacked and brutally destroyed. Sadly though, the groups were incapable of finding anything within the crime scenes."

"J'onn….

Removing his gaze at the papers he held within his own hands J'onn J'onz looked at Batman sitting across from him at the head of the table to the person sitting next to him.

"Yes, Bat man!"

"What about Diana? When should we expect her back on the field?"

All heads turned in the direction of the Alien man-hunter, standing up in front of the conference table holding a vanilla folder with several papers within.

"Yeah, how is Wondie? With me zipping around the countries these past couples weeks non-stop I haven't had time to go to the infirmary."

Letting a sigh escape him, J'onn J'onz made his way to the table taking a seat next to Hal Jordan whom was right next to Batman. Looking up he saw the empty chair that usually held Diana in, across from him. Staring at the wall behind the chair J'onn J'onz began his report on the subject.

"When Wonder Woman…., Diana was found she was taken to the infirmary as quickly as possible. There the regular medical staff reported that Diana had high level injuries and wouldn't be able to be taken care with the simple cleaning of the wound and probably stitching. She had to go to the emergency room. At the emergency room…"

Taking a deep breath J'onn J'onz continued with his report keeping his gaze strictly at the wall and not on the fellow league members.

"…they tried stitching as quickly as possible, since she was losing tons of blood but the problem was that Diana was in level IV Hemorrhage; which is the loss of 40% of circulating blood volume within a body. But because she was in such a level her body had reached compensation limit the only way for her to have survived if the Doctors had taken an aggressive resuscitation to prevent her from dyeing. In which they did. But the problem was that the Doctors did not know in the beginning that she was in such a level until she was literally dying before their own eyes."

Wait…wait how did they _**Not **__know _that Di…Diana was in…near death?"

Turning his attention to a flabbergasted Flash he quickly turned his attention back to the wall not bothering to look at any one else and continued his report on the matter.

"The Doctors did not know she was in such a level because she was only bleeding out from her body 15-30% percent of blood and because she was being tachycardia; having a rapid beat so they concluded she was only in level II Hemorrhage. It was not like they were going to start measuring her blood volume. It wasn't until her heart beat stopped beating separately and became continuously without stop and it also helped that her oxygen masked became full of her own blood, concluding that she was bleeding more than they could see."

Shayera also known as Hawk Girl couldn't believe her ears from what J'onn J'onz was telling them on how Wonder Woman her fellow hero arrived at the infirmary near death. In her couple years as a fellow hero she had come to view Wonder Woman as the female version of Superman, strong, a leader, beautiful, smart, brave…practically perfect the thing that gave her flaw was the ability to actually kill which brought her in another league than Superman since he would do anything to not kill while Wonder Woman…

Shayera had two rules in her mind and they were to not screw up again by betraying the Justice League and to never _**ever**_ piss of Wonder Woman. Superman could be stronger but he would never finish her off while Wonder Woman on the other hand…

But even though, she had that rule to not piss of the Amazon Shayera had become friend with her enough to talk about private information that weren't Superhero stuff but 'female' stuff. "Is she all right, now?"

Keeping his voice un-emotional and strictly business J'onn J'onz kept his stare on the wall as he continued with the report.

"Before the Doctors had realize that Diana Hemorrhage level was a lot higher than they expected, a Doctor, by the name Monroe, took a sample to take to the lab to see whether she had consumed anything into her blood stream that may be toxic or harmful to her. They found absolutely nothing. So internally besides the internal bleeding, Diana only had a ripped lung and stomach; which we have to pump special food into her since she is unable to digest by herself. The total of fractured ribs are eight three in which were the cause of a ripped lung. Then there is the loss of blood which we aren't able to 'reproduce' since her blood is of course 'unique.' The surface; the outside of her body has bruise that are mostly on her back, where all of her stitching was done…."

"When should we expect her back on her feet J'onn J'onz?"

All eyes turned to the man of steel known as Clark Kent, Superman and also Kal-El of Krypton. As he interrupted the report being giving by the man-hunter of the injuries that Wonder Woman held.

Letting another of the many that he has done during the conference J'onn J'onz sighed.

"Because of her many fractures and blood loss we cannot move her, so taking her home to her island to heal under the purple rays light is out of the question. And bringing the purple ray from her home to the tower would be impossible since we don't use or even have any type of magical source to give power to the ray like the Amazons. Since Diana isn't awake and has loss enough blood to not even breath properly she won't be able to do the exercises to help her heal her fracture ribs so like a normal human it should take six months for them to heal but because she is able to regenerate her ribs should be back to normal or almost normal in half that time. Just like the ribs her lung should take the same amount of time to heal, but even after it heals there is a possibility that Diana may have persistent breathing problems. Then there's the problem of her blood loss and her weaken muscles which would take a month for a normal human to heal but again because of her ability to regenerate after that month may be reduced to 3.5 weeks."

"We should be expecting Diana back as the latest, 5 months that is good…?"

"It is not that simply Superman."

"What do you mean, J'onn?"

Getting aggravated at the slow pace of the meeting and his fellow hero naïveté's Batman pointed out the sad truth about J'onn J'onz report. "Clark, J'onn has talked about Diana's physical condition which, yes, you are right it _may _take her five months to retaliate but what about her mentally? Is she even awake? I know about Hemorrhage and its levels and that if not treated quickly the brain is… does receive strong, seriously strong affects. Since it is blood not being pumped into the brain and the brain is what controls and tells every organ, cell, muscle, tissue what to do. Within those mere _seconds _that blood is not pumped into the brain the brain can shut down and when it shuts down, it shuts down good. Even, if the heart is still beating nicely. But that wasn't the situation for Diana since her brain, heart and two organs were tor…."

"What are you saying _**Bruce, **_that _**Diana is DEAD?"**_

Looking at the man beside him Bat man tightened his jaw and answered "I am not saying that she is…"

Quickly interrupting Superman added "Good because she is not."

Not missing a beat Batman finished "…but I am also not saying there _**isn't**_ a possibility that is fairly _**high**_ that she could be."


	5. Chapter 4 Faucet lets some truth DRIP

Chapter 4. Faucet lets some truth **DRIP**.

_S__he has died 8 times since her arrival to the infirmary wing and that number has continued to increase. Each death is at least 5 to 10 minutes long before she returns to the world of the living. The staff whom take precious care of her are worried that in any second that they aren't paying attention to her vitals or doing everything they can to bring her back from her daily…, daily trips to the after li…., _

"CLARK. CLARK!"

"WHAT…!" He looked up from the computer screen sitting on his lap, looking around the living room of his and his current girlfriend. Annoyed and relieved at the voice that interrupted his dreadful thoughts that traveled in to a path that he was not willing to yet understand or even believe in.

"_Ex_cuse _ME!_" She couldn't believe the tone that he yelled at her as if she was a frustration to his well being. Instead of his 6-7 year friend that first started as an acquaintance that soon traveled to enemies whom were friends to admirers to their current relationship status that would soon lead them to the new title that they would hold over each other.

"Ah….Lois I'm sorry. I was…. Um, I was writing down my article and I guess I got into it. I didn't hear you." He couldn't believe the tone that he yelled at her because of his thoughts.

She sighed knowing that Clark Kent, the gentleman he was raised up to be would never intentionally yell at her without a good reason. "It's okay Clark. Just don't ever yell at me like that."

He sighed out of desperation knowing that she understood. He would never yell at her unless his thoughts were on a topic that was imperative. "….Yes, of-…,"

"So what is this article all about? If it got you all under its thumb it must be news worthy, right?" Which, she of course would also love to know about.

"The article is…, is about an older senior resident at Elmwood Community Center. It's about how the woman is very fragile and has died…."She pouted at the lack of information from her counterpart knowing from previous conversations what he was trying to do. Her knowing less means her living more or getting less into trouble.

"You know what Clark why don't we put the laptop down. Sit back on your coach and select the perfect location for the party, okay?

"Yeah sure, wait? What party?" Her pout grew into a frown from the very question. Since he was the one that created the 'situation' by asking her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe our _**engagement**_ party!"

_The amount of times that she has died is 8 in reaching the infirmary. The amount in total since the weeks that have passed is now a total of 89 that continues to increase as the days go by. The amount of her brain shutting down has been recorded to be at least 25 but that is what we were able to record. The amount of times that her heart has given out is 45.6, the .6 is that she almost went away but we…, the staff, was able to stop her before crossing over those multiple times. _

_On some days her brain has normal human levels of activity, than there are others that we would believe she would go into an overload, to trying to believe that she hasn't shut us down from the lack of activity that is hardly going on. _

"We should have the engagement party at the Kent Farm that way we could invite anyone close to us without having to worry about any outsider questioning our.., um 'unique' friends." She looked at him and his far away expression.

"Yeah you're right Lois, plus there will be enough space for all of them." He was looking at her, his body was facing the direction in which she was sitting but his eyes looked as if they were literally seeing through her as if her body wasn't even there.

She coughed. "So we have my cousin your best friend; Chloe and her plus which will definitely be Oliver. Tess, our own personalize Doctor; Emil, with their unknown pluses. Which, I think they won't have any coz of our special situation."

"Don't forget Lois, there is also Bart, J'onn, Hal, Bruce...," He was still seeing through her.

"Are you sure about Bruce?"

_Physically we know where she stands and how long she'll need to recover. But we aren't able to go into her dreams…, even though I can. We aren't willing to chance it since the doctors don't know if the intrusion of me going in would have an effect on her._

"He said that'll he'll be busy with Gotham but am sure that at the last hour or minute Bruce will show up at the party with or without being seen."

"How…?"

"No idea Lois, we'll just have to wait and see."

_That is all we know on the predicament that Wonder…, Diana is in Superman. So for your answer on how long I believe that Wonder Woman should be back to her old self is in at least a total of 3…. _

_That is impossible J'onn; she won't just heal in 3 months. _

_Am sorry, Flash, but when I said the number 3 I wasn't speaking in months or weeks. What I meant to said was 3 years when our fellow hero Wonder Woman would be back to her physical and mental levels. _

He got up to get a drink of water to stop thinking about the conference from the other day. He needed to do something that would make him stop replaying the conference. "Clark we forgot Hawk girl.., I mean Shayera!" He looked over his shoulder as he opened the fridge door as a bewilder Lois yelled at him from her spot on the coach.

"From what I see and hear I think she's going to be Hal's plus. Or Hal is going to be her plus."

"Wow."She couldn't' believe her ears that two of the league founding members would hook up, talk about story of the decade. She looked over the list and saw or rather didn't see one of the supposed guest list name not on. "Then there's Diana, Is she back from her outer space trip?"

"Um no, she isn't back yet."

"Do you think that she'll be back for the engagement party of her best friend and the love of his life?"

She turned around to face Clark. He was pouring himself some orange juice. His entire demeanor was rigid, and shaking while being bend forward as if all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball in the fetal position."Um.., I don't know…, you shouldn't say she's my best friend what if somehow Chloe finds out? I don't want to be at the end of your cousin's wrath!"

"Will then Clark, if I were you I would _choose _already. Which one can you trust with your entire life?" She couldn't believe what she just said especially to her fiancée whom would…, has risked his entire life for a complete stranger.., many strangers that he had never even met in his entire life. He has never considered that both his best friends, that he has told her over many times that he held no romantic feelings for. We're also, regular human women. That even though one was immortal..; a bullet could in fact kill her.., both of them just as easily. "You know what forget it. Is she at least going to be back for the wedding?"

"I don't know, Lois. I really don't know." She mentally sighed to whatever secret Clark wasn't telling her about. Hoping that he would soon tell her to keep the load of his shoulder's from getting any bigger than it was. Though even if he couldn't she would at least hope he would tell Diana since she helped just like her, to keep his 'Superman' side from tipping over with the world's problems.

"Don't worry Clark it's not the end of the world. She's Wonder Woman she wouldn't even think about missing one of her best friends' wedding day, even if an army was holding her back."

He sighed, mentally berating himself for the thought that popped into his head. _"Even, if the army was death?"_


	6. Chapter 5 Touch is not needed, only des

Chapter 5. **Touch** is not **needed**, only **desire** to **create** an **AFFAIR**.

"_**K**_al!" For the first time since they had begun being intimate with each other, she moaned out his name with an arched of her back and a grip on the back of his T-shirt that was moist from the rain. He groaned loving the way her body reacted to his and how her voice had such ecstasy from having her core be put through pain and pleasure just like she did to his earlier. He smirked, as his head laid on the crook of her neck smelling her intoxicating scent and listening to her quick intake of breaths. He quickly and roughly gripped her right butt cheek underneath her white boho sleeveless smocked cocktail dress and underwear while at the same time brought his belt buckle hard into her cover up core.

_**"Kal!" **_Just like the first one her voice showed so much emotion then she normally did. He loved it, her voice, and her body arching into him feeling every curve of her body against his, her grip on his shirt that almost felt like she was sinking her nails into his skin with every fiber of her being.

_**"Kal!" **_With each thrust that he gave her with his belt, the harder they got as they slowly rocked the bed post against the wall with a thump.

_**"Harder!"**_ He opened his eyes at that and lifted himself up to look at her face only to see her eyes closed and her lips parted. He did what she requested him to do, as he started to manhandle the cheek he had been roughly holding for the ten minutes he has been dry humping.

_**P**_ain. That's all he could feel from his cock that was crying and begging to be released from it containments. Pulling back so that he was kneeling again, he undid the belt, unzipped his zipper and dipped his hand into his boxers forgetting that there was someone else in his bedroom other than him. She opened her eyes blinking back tears and dizziness from having her eyes closed tight for such a long time and looked up at Kal as he masturbated in front of her. His eyes were closed shut, his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead, his head was bowed backwards and his shirt looked slightly dry but still wet as he moaned and rubbed himself in a rhythm that would change tempos so that he could last as long as he wanted to. She bit her lip watching as he rubbed himself right in front of her only to sigh in relief since he had not pulled his boxers down like his pants that were pooled around his knees. Only to moaned out his name in a hush voice as his movements grew harsh and frantic moving the bed post against the wall while groaning every three to four seconds loving the sensations that were being sent to her neither lips by his doings. Looking up at him again his head changed positions so now it was bowed forward towards her and both his hands were in his boxers as he pushed himself up towards her in multiple hard thrust's. Pushing herself so that she was kneeling in front of him, her lips met the side of his neck while her hands went underneath his damp t-shirt to discover new land wanting to touch something that did not lead to her sacred spot in front of him.

_**P**_leasure that's all he felt when her hands went underneath his t-shirt clawed their way around towards his back where she slowly massaged his contracting muscles that moved underneath her fingers. She sucked and licked his neck and made her way towards his left ear while having her lips rub his neck in the process giving here or there opened mouth kisses. He groaned her name out towards the rough wind as it poured outside. While nibbling his ear her hands made their way towards the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it upwards to remove it from his body. Letting go of what he thought was a purple twitching penis he raised his hands above his head as she pulled of the t-shirt and through it across the room to the floor. Her lips landed on his collarbone as fast as the t-shirt was removed from his finger tips and nibbled her way across and down towards his left nipple were she sucked and bit softly but with pressure onto the hard nub.

_**"Fuck!" **_He grunted it out with his head bowed backwards and body leaning back, when her teeth bit into his nipple. One of his hands went down to grab the back of her head as she went from one nipple to the other while the other went down to his penis as it craved to be touched by something soft and tight that was not his hand.

_**H**_er head moved down when she was done with both nipples towards his stomach and to the definition of his abs. While her hands did figure-Ed patterns on his lower back. When she was at the first peck of abs she changed her direction to going back up towards his neck in slow kisses, her hands traced a thin line from the hem of his boxers from the back around his side until both hands met around the front and traced the lines of his abs that he had received from training. He groaned feeling her feather light touches on his skin that got closer and closer to his manhood doing nothing but tightening his hold on her head while she made her way closer to his neck while he rubbed his manhood slowly savoring the feeling of someone touching him in such an intimate way while jacking himself off. When she got to his neck she licked slowly like you would do to an ice cream cone than giving it a long suck that ended up with her giving him a chaste kiss on his neck while she made her way to his Adam's apple savoring his whimpers that he made whenever she softly bit into his neck unexpected.

_**G**_roans, Moans, Grunts, and whimpers were all of the sounds that he was making as she tortured him with her unexpected doings and slow movements as she made her way towards his Adam's apple. With every new piece of skin that she had jet to touch she would leave her mark with kisses, hickeys, love bits and open mouth or chaste kisses. Curving her way up towards his chin and then to his lips she moved her body closer to his so that not even a thin piece of paper would fit in between them.

_**K**_eeping his hand that was on her head, he uncurled the one that was circling his penis and encircled it around her lower back. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head to have better access to battle and dance with her tongue. He pulled her head backwards, breaking the kiss as he bended down to reach her neck and do half of the things she did to him earlier. The hand that encircled her moved to her waist and pulled up the hem of her cocktail sundress up towards her waist in quick pulls. The hand that was holding the back of her head moved to the other side of her unoccupied waist and joined the other hand at the task of lifting the sundress of her waist. When the hem was all the way up and uncovering her thighs and panties in a quick superman motion his hands had gone underneath her underwear and cupped both of her firm butt cheeks and lifted her up as he fell backwards on to the bed so that she was straddling his waist.

_**D**_ominating that was what he was doing even if he was underneath her, he had all the power and it felt blissful. She gasped at the unexpected movements that he had done and moaned as he started to move her core above his. Instantly her hands went towards his bare stomach as she leaned forward to have balance as he thrust upwards and rolled her hips by using her butt cheeks. Release that's all he needed and he needed it now or he would die of having blue balls.

_Thump_

_**H**_e was going to die of pain if he did not come; he needed to go harder and faster moving the bed post along with them.

_Thump_

_**E**_very time he moved she could feel him throb and her woman hood clenched and unclenched releasing some of her juices onto her panties craving him to poke through his boxers and her panties and into her core.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_**"Kal!"**_

_**H**_is mind screamed harder and faster loving the way pleasure would ripple throughout his body with bits of pain that made him feel alive, her cries of want and ecstasy, and her nails sinking into his stomach every time she went down on him and he went up into her.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_**"SHIT!" **_He threw his head back ,closed his eyes and arched into her loosing the hold he had on her butt cheeks but not removing his hands completely and listened to her moan his name out in a cry of pure pleasure while his sperm trailed down his right thigh or got absorb by his boxers.

_**"KAL!"**_ She arched just like he did unlinking her nails from his stomach and letting the sensation overtake her with a cry of his name that vibrated throughout the room while he cursed to the heavens the feelings that he felt.

_**B**_urned, every inch of her body felt like it was on fire with sensations and heat that was making it impossible to take in air into her lungs. With her body still arched and her eyes closed and head bowed backwards she undid the sundress while letting the garment fall of her shoulders and onto the bed. She was in her white panties with a thin white normal shirt with spaghetti straps. He blinked watching every moment that she made with an intense gaze that had him baffled at how she was able to hide her body underneath the dress. Her thighs were toned and firm, her waist had the perfect curves, stomach was flat while the sides had their rightful curves and of what he could see her nipples were erect poking through her white shirt and connected to those nipples were breast exactly one number away from D-cups.

_**T**_ouch, Lick, Bite, Pinch, and Taste that's what he wanted to do to every part of her body but first with her breasts. Kicking of his pants from around his knees: as he lay. He pulled himself up towards a sitting position since his legs were already in between hers and she was already straddling him. Took one of her nipples into his mouth with the shirt still on as he slowly moved her hips to reawaken his friend. Feeling the sudden movements underneath her, she came back to earth as she gasp when his mouth made contacted with her erect covered up nipple as he slowly moved her body above his in slow movements.

_**A**_n arm encircled his shoulder while the other massaged the back of his head as he twirled the nipple between his mouth pulling it out with a suck and a soft pop. She moaned loving the feeling that he was inflecting on her as she started to move her hips on her own free will in the slow movements that he had created. He moved to the other nipple and did the same things he had done to the first as he steadily moved one of his hands away from one of her butt cheeks and moved it underneath her shirt and made his way across her back in a diagonal angel until going past her side and touching the curve of her breast then full automatic cupping it.

_**"Kal" **_It was a new feeling that she had never felt before when she cupped her own breasts. His hand was calloused and warm and yet it sent shivers down her back.

_**R**_emoving his mouth from her nipple he looked up at her, she was moving up and down slowly on him, her eyes were looking up at ceiling while biting her lower lip as to keep her from screaming out loud. He twirled the nub between his finger never breaking his gaze from her face, she bit harder onto her lip, he took her breast into his hand slowly pulling it as his hand was being removed so that his finger were around her nipple at the end, he pinched it. Her eyes closed briefly and she bit down even harder into her lip while not stopping her hips from moving on him. Using the left over hand that was on her other butt cheek he pulled her closer to his body and dipped down to suck and trailed kisses on her neck.

_**S**_ubmissive which was what, she became after his lips landed on her neck. No movements were made by her, hand stopped massaging the back of his head, and hips stopped their slow rhythm. She just could feel pleasure of his lips on her skin as they made their way up towards her lips. It was sweet and affectionate like lovers would have when making love. But they weren't lovers; they were drunks that had no clue what they were doing. The kiss went from a dance to one seeking control of the other. Her hands entwined themselves in his hair as he took control of her hips and moved faster than they originally were. She broke the kiss panting, trying to get much air into her lungs as soon as possible. He breathed through his mouth as he watched her close her eyes tight while he sped up the tempo of her hips.

_**"Kal" **_Both his hands were underneath her shirt cupping her breast's while his thumbs rubbed the erected nipples that poked through. She moved her hands away from his hair and shoulders and towards the hem of her shirt. And pulling up the shirt, being over whelmed with pleasure. Letting go of her bare breasts, he gripped her thighs and pulled them so that she fell backwards onto the bed.

_**S**_he gripped the side of the mattress as her head lay on the pillow and watched as Kal got on all four above her with his legs still between hers. He was hypnotized by her breast as they bounced from his actions. He lowered himself on her so that his face was eye to eye with her breast while her legs wrapped themselves around his mid back as he started to suck and bite one. While one of his hands massaged the other. She moaned out loud as his tongue twirled the nub between his teeth while the one with his hand was being pinched and pull.

_**"God!"**_

_**H**_e alternated doing the same thing to the other breast only this time after he twirled the nub between his teeth he sucked it back into his mouth, sucked even harder and bite down gently.

_**"Fuck!" **_

_**L**_etting the nub pop out his mouth, he breathed down on it sending shivers throughout her body and into her yearning pussy. He crawled up her body kissing and nibbling along the way until he was face to face with her. Because of his action her legs were now wrapped around his waist feeling his hard-on pressing into her. Her hands were once again massaging the back of his head as he dipped himself down to kiss her, she flipped them. Kissing his neck, collarbone one of his nipples and going all the way down towards his belly button while having her breast's pressed down onto his body as she moved down rubbing him with them. She dipped her tongue into his belly button while her hands rubbed the top of his thighs underneath his boxer exciting his friend even more then he was. He groaned, gripping the sheet's as he felt her so close to his throbbing heat, yet so far away from it. She moved even lower until she was right in front of his erection. She could see the stain from earlier, she lowered her nose down towards it nuzzling and smelling the scent that was his.

_**"Diana!" **_She rubbed his penis with her index finger watching as it twitched underneath his underwear every time she changed the pressure or tempo.

_**B**_ending down so that she was face to face with it she licked it from where she thought was the tip all the way up towards his base over his boxers. She did it over and over again until she sucked the side of him bringing the cloth into her mouth.

_**"Diana!"**_

_**K**_neeling in between his legs she brought her hands to the hem of his boxer's and pulled down the cloth so that he was completely naked. Throwing his boxer's across the room she looked down at how sprang into action he was with some pre-cum trailing down his pole. Bending down she licked the cum savoring the taste and instantly his hand came up behind her head as she sucked and licked him while her hands massaged his slightly heavy balls between her hands.

_**"Fuck, Diana!"**_

_**A**_s she licked from the middle up, her hands went around the base while she took the tip into her mouth and sucked, pumping the base in her hands.

_**"Am going to…."**_

_**S**_he sucked harder as she twirled the tip in her mouth. When, she felt it.

_**"Diana!"**_

_**S**_he pulled back and watched as his sperm went flying into the air and came crashing down onto his semi hard penis. Bending down she licked every inch of him until there was nothing left.

_**A**_ir, he tried everything he could but air was not helping his lungs from stopping himself from panting like some overweight dog that ran a mile. He felt light yet heavy because of the lack of oxygen in his lungs or was it because he had too much in them. Pushing himself into a sitting position he kissed her lips tasting his own juices in her mouth that tasted so sweet with her saliva. Crawling up the bed as he tried to keep their lips connected by laying his back down while having it also against the bed post in a 90 degree angle, he traced her back and curves with his hands as she was on top until his hands met the hem of her panties.

Breaking the kiss, he maneuvered his head so that he was kissing her neck, nibbling here or there as she crawled higher onto him so that he would be able to take off her panties. Slightly pulling down the last barrier between them, he was amazed out how wet her panties were.

_**G**_etting off him so that she could take them off completely, she through them across the room. Immediately regaining the position in which she was before getting off him. This was on all four above him with her breasts eye level with him, hands on his shoulders for support as she leaned down towards him while straddling his waist. She kissed his neck down to his collarbone, and gasped at the feeling of his manhood between her neither lips. Slowly his hands went from holding the sheet's to her sides until they came around and down towards her bare butt cheeks. She started to move her hips, rubbing his erection with her lower lips having her breast bounce up and down in front of his face and part of his chest and as he breathed it sent electricity throughout her body.

_**G**_ripping one of her butt cheeks with one of his hands while the other went down towards his erection and helped her refurbish his semi hard on to completely hard. She moaned feeling his hand now as she rubbed her lips against his dick, bowing her head forward onto his shoulder while one of her hands made its way down to thrust into her for not being able to pass down her vagina's cravings no longer.

_**S**_eeing her hands destination he flipped them backwards towards her so that now he was on top and his pillows were at their feet rather than their heads, as he pinned her hands above her head at the edge of the mattress. Slowly he moved his awakened friend head towards her clenching and unclenching pussy. They moaned. Him from feeling her pussy sucking him into her. She for the feeling of being almost filled for the first time in life. As he moved deeper she slowly wrapped her legs around him sending more vibrations throughout their bodies.

_**B**_lood was welcome. As he moved deeper insider of her being almost half way in, his hands entwined with hers as he slowly lowered himself on her as to feel her chest against his as his tongue danced with hers. Breaking the kiss he pushed himself all the way into her as she whimpered in pain and in pleasure as to feeling her hymen breaking and the feeling of being fully completely with his throbbing member inside her.

_**L**_ong, Slow, and Forceful. Was the way in which he had her ride away her and his virginity as the blood was being absorb by the white sheet's and trailing down their thighs. He would pull out slowly until only his very tips was the last thing in her and with power he would push back into her so that a slap sound was made by their skin as it vibrated throughout their bodies, the bed and the room and then grinned their core together. The bed post didn't bang against the wall instead it stood still as if no one was laying down on it and making movements with another. She arched into him loving the pleasure that she was feeling, how they were drenched in each other's sweat and bliss. Meeting every thrust that he could give her with same exact force and feelings. His hands gripped hers even harder feeling his release getting closer he moved slower sinking even lower onto her body feeling her hot breath tickle his face as she realized the change in tempo was slower. He stared at her eyes as they showed the pleasure she was feeling with every thrust he gave her. She bit her lower lip as his eyes stared intently at her never wavering or closing to enjoy the sensations he was feeling. He let go one of her hands as it traveled down to one of her thighs and pulled it higher up so to have better access as he felt his orgasm just a thrust away. Having her hand free she pulled down his face towards hers so their lips could meet in a dance that is new to them yet old to the world around them.

_**O**_rgasm. Their chest's were squashed together, stomach were in contact, legs were wrapped, hands were being held, lips were connected, and tongues danced and danced as their sexual experience came to its climax; highest bliss and ecstasy as their bodies arched into each other and screams of names traveled throughout the home.

_**C**_uddling. Kal lay underneath a light panting Diana as she tried to regain her breath as did he. He could feel every inch of her, one of her legs was wrapped around his while the thigh was touching his sleeping manhood. One of his arm's was wrapped around her lower back in a loose but strong hold that gave her shiver's of want. One of her hand's laid underneath a pillow that lay underneath her head while the other hand was lying on his chest tracing figure Ed patterns on it as her front was squashed to his body side. While watching his face look up at the ceiling in thought. Everything felt right. Moving his head that laid on a pillow towards one of his side's, he looked at her face and grin as he pulled her on top of him ready for round two as she gasped feeling their friend ready to participate in rough torturing sex then their love making that they just had.


End file.
